M'Baku
M'Baku is the leader of the Jabari Tribe, a group of Wakandans who have removed themselves from mainstream society, and a staunch opponent of T'Challa's rule who ends up torn between challenging him for the throne only to help him defend Wakanda from Erik Killmonger. Seeing the threat that Killmonger posed to the world, M'Baku chose to save T'Challa's life and gathered his armies to help defeat Killmonger in their final battle, with M'Baku gaining a seat on the Tribal Council as a result of his choice. M'Baku would later aid the rest of Wakanda in defending the city from Thanos' army of Outriders, but while succeeding in killing all of Thanos' forces, they failed to stop him from gathering all six Infinity Stones and M'Baku was one of the few survivors of the battle. Personality M'Baku was believed to have a ruthless personality. So ruthless that Ramonda believed they might create an even bigger monster than Erik Killmonger by giving him a Heart-Shaped Herb. In reality, M'Baku is simply a stern leader with a strong sense of honor. He holds great respect for T'Challa, which is shown by having him saving his life as a favor for sparing him in ritual combat. Also, rather than taking the Heart Shaped Herb for himself, M'Baku chose to let Ramonda, Nakia and Shuri use it to save T'Challa. He sometimes maintains his "ruthless" demeanor as part of his twisted sense of humor. M'Baku is also shown to be quite open-minded. M'Baku and T'Challa's relationship appeared to have improved significantly. M'Baku and the Jabari did not hesitate to join T'Challa in the battle against Thanos' forces, and M'Baku even friendly addressed T'Challa as "brother", at one point. Powers and Abilities *'Master Combatant': As the leader of the Jabari Tribe, M'Baku is highly well versed in armed and unarmed combat, often effectively using his size, weight and strength in his fighting style. He is proficient in the use of blades, shields and blunt weapons. His skill is well-known and feared among Wakanda, as Nakia believed that with T'Challa seemingly gone, M'Baku was the only Wakandan who can possibly defeat Killmonger in ritual combat and even Ramonda, the Queen Mother, said that if M'Baku were to drink the Heart Shaped Herb, he may have become even more terrifying in battle than Killmonger. In his duel with T'Challa in ritual combat, M'Baku was able to gain the upper hand and nearly defeat him, with T'Challa only barely coming out on top. During the Battle of Mount Bashenga, M'Baku easily defeated many Border Tribe members and survived with no injury. When he and the Jabari Tribe aided the rest of Wakanda and the Avengers in the Battle of Wakanda, M'Baku defeated many Outriders and emerged as one of the few survivors of the battle while sustaining only minor injuries. *'Bilingualism': M'Baku is fluent in his native language, Igbo, as well as English. Equipment *'Hardened Jabari Wood Armor': *'Knobkerrie': M'Baku was rarely seen without his knobkerrie, which he could use in two different ways, as the round end could be used to hit hard and stun adversaries while the pointy end enabled him to stab his opponents like he did with T'Challa during their duel, Relationships *T'Challa/Black Panther - King and Best Friend *Shuri - Friend *Nakia -Friend *Everett Ross *Avengers **Steve Rogers/Captain America **Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow **Bruce Banner **Sam Wilson/Falcon † **James Rhodes/War Machine **Thor **Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch † **Bucky Barnes *Guardians of the Galaxy **Rocket Raccoon **Groot † Enemies *Black Order **Cull Obsidian **Proxima Midnight *Thanos Category:Black Panther (film) Characters Category:Avengers: Infinity War Characters Category:Avengers: Endgame Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Jabari Tribe Members Category:Tribal Leaders Category:Tribal Council Members Category:Multilingual Characters Category:Heroes Category:Marvel Category:Black Panther